Jesus
Jesus Christ (also known as Jebus or The Savior) is one of the main antagonists in episodes 1-5, but has not played that role recently. In Madness Combat 6: Antipathy he didn't play an important role, but was raking leaves next to the railway. He also appeared at the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, and was the protagonist in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. Jesus also fights the main character in Madness Interactive flying through the air while firing a sub-machine gun. Krinkels has said that Jesus went "the way of the Sheriff", meaning he won't return, but his corpse appears in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Krinkels has not said anything else about whether or not Jesus would appear later in the series, so it is possible that he has or will change his mind. He is the only character to appear in all episodes (except for episode 10 and 7.5) . He is also the only character to be both a protagonist and an antagonist at some point in the series. He has become somewhat of an anti-hero, as he is against both Hank and the AAHW. Overall, Jesus has killed 88 people in the series, which amounts to around 10% of the series' total kills. Jesus has died 5 times by Hank, single time by Tricky, and finally was killed during the upstart of the normality restoration. Appearances Madness Combat This was Jesus' first appearance. He almost looked like an ordinary Madness character, but he has a goatee and halo. He showed much more fighting skill than the people Hank fought earlier. He revived two people to try and kill Hank, but they were quickly killed. He then summoned a cannon, but was killed by Hank when he let his guard down. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Jesus appears again with the same look as before. He encountered Hank in the room with the elevator, in which he revives a group of dead grunts, then he retreats and doesn't appear again until the end of the episode. He does not die in this episode, as he shoots Hank in the head with his Deagle, preventing him killing the Sheriff, and leaving himself unscathed. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Jesus appears once more in this episode, but his goatee is lower down his face than before. He shows up halfway into the episode, where he fights Hank, after he killed Tricky, for a short time. He is shot in the chest, and disappears. He reappears at the end and stabs Hank, but he is shot in the face with a shotgun before Hank kills the Sheriff and dies. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis This time, Jesus doesn't appear until the very end, where he has revived the first 1337 agent Hank killed. He now has sunglasses on and is stitched. He then revives everyone else in the room, all of whom are killed by Hank. He manages to shoot Hank in the head and body after he kills the agent zombie, but is blown up by Hank's suicide bomb. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Jesus is seen much more in this episode, where he fights Hank all through it. His hair looks more realistic, he now has a mouth where sometimes we can see his teeth when he fights Hank, he also has stitches around his head, he wears the same shades, but has red dots on both lenses, his whole body is bandaged and wears a white robe. He revives a group of 1337 agents, but they are all killed. He later tries to strangle Hank, but Tricky becomes enhanced by the Improbability Drive, and he kills Jesus by ripping off the top half of his head. Madness Combat 5.5 Jesus, or at least part of his head, briefly appears halfway thorugh the episode, where Tricky is wearing it as a hat in an attempt to gain his powers, only to find out it doesn't work and throws it away. Madness Combat 6.5 Jesus appears briefly in the middle of the episode, putting his head back on. He posts a notice on a wall saying that he quits, which the Auditor sees on his computer. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Jesus only makes a cameo in this episode. It is during the train sequence, where he is seen raking leaves while wearing a shirt that says, "I'm Jebus, lol. This is as dressed up as I get.". He doesn't have his halo, and he has side burns connecting his goate to his hair. He also has some different shadings of gray on his head (from bright gray to dark gray.) This is probably due to him quitting in 6.5 and trying some other jobs. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Jesus appears at the end of the episode, just Like in Madness 4, where he kills three agents with his (now signiture) Revolv er. He then stabs Hank with his sword and shoots him in the head, killing him. He also destroys the Portable Improbablity Drive, getting rid of Tricky's demon form, then killing him. He now has a body shield. Having quit the AAHW, Jesus now seeks to destroy the Improbability Drives to restore normality to Nevada. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Jesus,appears as the protagonist for the first time, and is shooting at an unknown thing with a rifle at the beginning. Now, he has taken his sunglasses off, revealing red, bloodshot eyes. As he go find The Improbabilty Drive, The Auditor infects him with a disease, makin g him cough,vomit blood throughout the episode. This disease also apparently sees his powers weaken. It is hard to see, but his shield gets smaller everytime he uses it. When he gets outside, he dodges the Auditor's minigun, arriving at his location by damaging his halo aswell and kills the two Mag Agent V2s. He then fights The Auditor and gets wounded by him. Afterwards, he gets shot by a bazooka that The Auditor used and he later has part of his face. We then see that The Auditor had accidently destroyed The Improbabilty Drive, causing the Noramlity to come back in Nevada. Having completed his mission, Jesus can now rest in peace knowing normality will be restored. Jesus is finally killed during the upstart of the normality restoration. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Jesus appears as a simple cameo, as he remains dead from the previous installment. However, the Auditor grabs the broken halo off Jesus' body, which changes to red over the auditor's head. Jesus' body is missing several pieces of flesh, exposing his ribs and the front of his skull. Madness Interactive Jesus appears in the penultimate room of the game, wielding a TMP and having the most health in the game. The player must kill him to get to the Sheriff. Madness: Project Nexus Jesus can be hired for your team in Madness: Project Nexus. Some of Krinkels early screenshots hinted that he might be playable in the future as well; The Swain confirmed this. Jesus' binary sword can be found in story mode. If found, a medal, worth 25 points, is earned. Powers and abilities Jesus has a number of supernatural abilities at his disposal that makes him an especially dangerous opponent, though a good share of them remain unseen up to Madness Combat 8: Inundation. His earliest power - or at least, the first power to appear in the series - was the ability to revive dead bodies to zombies. In Madness Combat 1 to 3, he casts an electrical ray on a corpse; in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis he raises his arms, casting a charm on every dead body nearby and zombifying them simultaneously; in Madness Combat 5: Depredation it isn't shown what he exactly did, but upon entering a room every corpse becomes zombified in a flash. This ability is only used against Hank as he would usually bring back people who Hank had killed (it is unknown whether Jesus is able to revive and zombify the characters he killed himself. He probably didn't do it because those zombies wouldn't had helped him, only attacked him once again). In the first episode of Madness Combat, he has the ability to spawn a cross-shaped spirit shield that can block bullets (It is not used in madness combat 2 or 3); in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, it is more of a transparent circular shield generated from his hand. In Madness Combat 8 he uses a different type of spirit shield - a red energy field that can stop bullets and keep them at their place while maintaining their kinetic power, then push them back with the speed at which they were fired. Another of his abilities is to 'dissolve' his enemies by casting a red beam either from his hands or eyes, and upon being hit by the beam any normal character will fade away and vanish. He has shown to be able to kill at least two people at the same time with this attack. This power is never used against a Mag Agent or the Auditor: through experience, Jesus might have learned that this attack has no effect against enemies of a certain mass. Jesus is seen to have incredible muscular strength, used in Madness Combat 8, to lift and throw metal crates at characters. The weight of these crates is unknown, though one can give credit for weights up to a ton or even more. As Jesus seems to use little effort to lift these, his strength might reach even further than this. Jesus is the only character who has been seen wielding and firing an assault rifle with one hand without suffering from a bad performance through the high recoil. Krinkels stated himself that Sanford could only properly control a BREN LMG because of the bipod, while Jesus most likely would have dual wielded them. The weight of a BREN LMG is only 10.35kg, which is not too impressive to wield in one hand compared to the containers he could lift, though the recoil would have been very high. His final two abilities are spawning his sword and telekinesis: Jesus has the ability to summon his 316 sword from an unknown source (probably the halo), or to retrieve it from the place where he last left it. His telekinetic powers were only seen in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. He used this power to levitate containers and to fight his enemies: he once rubbed a l33t agent against a wall until almost nothing remained from his body, he threw another l33t agent to the ceiling and also ripped an A.T.P. engineer agent in half. He also has the supernatural ability to hover forward at speeds higher than sprinting. Besides his supernatural powers, Jesus is a master of gunfire, he obtained highly-advanced reflexes and easily disposes enemies with his phenomenal hand-to-hand fighting skills. The halo above Jesus' head seems to be the source of all his powers. As it is seen in Madness Combat 9, the Auditor wears it and then possesses exactly the same powers. Weapons Jesus's signature weapons are the S&W 500, the binary sword, and the TAC-50 sniper rifle. Trivia *It is noted that he has a mouth since MC5, and yet bloodshot eyes did not appear until MC7, so for some reason, his black shades turned crimson in MC5. *In MC5, Both Jesus and Hank had similar deaths: their skull was detached from their bodies. However, Jesus' skull was more "ripped apart" than detached. *He has been seen in all episodes except for Madness Combat 10: Abrogation and Madness Combat 7.5. *Jesus and Tricky are the only characters with hair. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus